Scrapper (Kingdom Hearts)
Scrappers were the common enemies of the Unversed, alongside Floods, Bruisers, Mandrakes and Hareraisers. They are quite weak and can be killed by Keyblade Wielders such as Sora, Ventus, and Riku, in which was part of its new plan to unravel. Scrappers are capable to attack against enemy opponents by using its claws in one single hit, and makes it a standard infantry ever known. Appearance The Scrapper is a common enemy of the Unversed. It is a humanoid Unversed with blue skin, and its hands are silver and end in three-pointed hands. A diamond-shaped head with two short horns, and its red eyes are set in sorrowful expression. The Unversed symbol is in the center of the chest. History Scrappers were the common infantry of the Unversed, created by Vanitas, a dark apprentice to Master Xehanort, and a devoted mastermind to spy on his rival, Ventus. They are evolve as a reinforcement alongside Bruisers, Floods, Blobmobs, Mimic Masters, and Trinity Armors, and then they came to attack enemy opponents over the entire area. Scrappers is in service with Vanitas by following orders, and shows no mercy than expected. Many more of the Unversed enters the Dark Universal Empire's military forces, as Xenomorpheus Skywalker learns to defeat the Keyblade wielders on multiple worlds. The Scrappers are quite agile and prove to strike the Rebel Alliance forces, and make its way to slash them onwards. Prior to the aftermath of the battle of Blackwater City, The Unversed were defeated once, and urge to restart the conflict once again. After the end of the Battle of Ilios, Another type of Scrapper colored the whole body in gray, and highlights and a trim are cyan, and the claws are lavender, they evolve in the battle of Radiant Garden, and Hanamura to strike down against Rebel Troopers, and Overwatch Agents. Vanitas under Archduke Granite's order, to teach any Scrappers and other Unversed troops to run and jump and reluctantly defeat more test-droids to achieve victory. Before the Halloween Warfare erupts as Angelique Bouchard arrive on the Forest Moon of Endor, Scrappers, Hareraisers and Mandrakes approach with Mad Treants appear to ruin the festival, but then they never again, challenge to avert Aqua and Sora by defending the innocent. Then again, Scrappers return to the battlefront on Twilight Town, during Zephyr Shields' visit with other members of the Celestial Federation, until they were defeated in the entire area. Another variant of Scrapper to have claws and highlights gold, and the body is blood red, they enter the battlefront during the battles of Gaspar, and Jedha where the Heroes strive to brute force at the Unversed army. Despite being confirmation to Xemnas, Scrappers were force to hiding in the World that Never Was, and was not deployed the fight until the battle of Volskaya Industries. After the seven legendary artifacts were stolen from the Earth's Museum of Heroes and Villains, Scrappers enter Scarif, and Cantonica to protect them from Sora, Aqua and their allies, and again on planet Daxx where Hanzo Shimada, and the Guardians of the Whills on the quest to destroy one of the 50 Dark Energon Crystals. Category:Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Minions Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters